


Nothing’s Gonna Change My World

by xRabbitx



Series: Unfinished fics [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: An unfinished Shizuo/Izaya PWP from several years ago. It's about Izaya and Shizuo's time at Raira.





	Nothing’s Gonna Change My World

*

 

            ”He-hey, Shizuo, I really like you,” Shinra slurs and gazes hazily up at Shizuo, his glasses askew. “You’re the best buddy a guy could aks-- aks-- dammit, _ask_ for.”

            Shizuo huffs a quiet laugh and eyes Shinra. “You’re drunk, moron.”

            “I am not!” Shinra objects and spills his drink. “I w-would never, er-- never--“

            “You’re pathetic.” Shizuo says with a great deal of affection. “Does Celty mind you being here getting shitfaced without her?”

            “Celty?” Shinra looks horrified for a moment, then melts into his seat like a piece of wet cake, “Oh Celty! Shizuo, do you think she’ll ever love me? Like, <i>really</i> love me? Just like I love her?”

            “I don’t think anyone’s capable of loving like you do,” Shizuo mutters and lights a cigarette. “Honestly, what is it with you and her? I mean, she’s hot and all that, but-- y’know, wouldn’t you like to at least be able to see her face? How’re you gonna kiss her?”

            “Kissing, hah!” Shinra giggles and tries to take a sip of his empty glass. “Kissing means nothing with a woman like Celty, Shizuo. It’s so much more than that. She’s intelligent, beautiful, heavenly…”

            While Shinra blabbers on about the angelic miracle that is Celty, Shizuo looks around; they are sitting on a bench on the lawn behind Raira Academy while the bass from the music inside the main hall is thumping softly in Shizuo’s body. Around them, students are standing in groups, laughing and talking, or hiding two and two behind dark corners, trees or bushes, doing dark deeds.

            “…and her hands are so slender and beautiful, just like the rest of her…”

            Someone comes walking towards them, silhouetted against the light spilling from the windows so Shizuo can’t tell who it is at first.

            “Ah, my two best friends!”

            “Izaya,” Shizuo growls and immediately stands up before Izaya can do anything. “Fuck off. What’re you doing here anyway?”

            Izaya chuckles and Shizuo’s fists begin to itch. “I attend this school just like you do, Shizu-chan. Why shouldn't I want to go to the party too?”

            “'Cause you’re a sneaky fucking bastard, that’s why,” Shizuo huffs and instantly realizes that what he just said doesn’t make any sense.

            Izaya just laughs and shrugs.

            “…lips are full and sensual-- I mean, if she had any-- and I just know she’s a redhead, fiery and wild…”

            “Someone’s all fired up, I see,” Izaya comments with a smirk, nodding towards Shinra who’s still raving about Celty and taking no notice of the conversation going on right beside him. “What are you drinking?”

            “Fuck you,” Shizuo replies automatically, then huffs and mutters, “Nothing. That idiot spilled the last we had.”

            They all know drinking on campus is against the rules, but judging by the state of most of the students stumbling around on the lawn, people don’t take that rule very serious.

            “Tut-tut, that’s too bad,” Izaya murmurs, then fishes a silver flask out of his inner pocket before offering it to Shizuo. “Here.”

            “What’s that, whiskey and arsenic?” Shizuo eyes the flask, then Izaya suspiciously. “Don’t think I’m that fucking stupid.”

            “Shizu-chan is always so suspicious,” Izaya complains with a wink. “Can’t we have a truce just for tonight? Here, I’ll drink first, and if I drop dead, I’ll let you kill me.”

            “Bastard,” Shizuo grumbles, but nods anyway, and watches Izaya take a swig from the flask. Unlike what Shizuo has thought ( and hoped for ), Izaya doesn’t fall over dead, but simply wipes his lips with the back of his hand, then hands Shizuo the flask with a smirk. Shizuo glares and accepts it.

            The liquid inside is sweet and warm, and it burns as he swallows it. He can feel the warmth spreading from his belly, and he doesn’t hesitate to take another sip.

            “What is it?” he inquires grumpily as he hands back the flask.

            “Ah, you like it,” Izaya smirks and sits down on next to Shizuo on the bench. “Does it really matter what it is? You probably won’t believe me anyway.”

            “Guess that’s true,” Shizuo replies with a shrug.

            “…ahhhh, Celty, my dark mistress of the night! Ravenous creature of the moon!”

 

*

 

Shizuo can’t believe it, but he actually manages to have a somewhat pleasant time with Izaya. Of course that can probably be contributed to the vast amounts of alcohol they’re imbibing. Shizuo doesn’t notice until later, but at some point Shinra falls asleep next to them, curled up into a small ball while randomly whimpering Celty’s name.

            “Empty,” Izaya informs him and turns the flask upside down. “Completely empty.”

            “Screw that,” Shizuo slurs and staggers to his feet. “Where’s the fucking bar at?”

            Izaya grins and shakes his head. “It’s closed, Shizu-chan. The party ended hours ago.”

            “What?” Shizuo is confused and looks around, noticing that the university is dark and silent. “Well, fuck that, I’m not done yet!”

            Shizuo is irritated, because this means that he will have to go home and sleep, and if there’s one thing he’s not in the mood for yet, it’s going home and sleeping.

            “Of course, there is one other place,” Izaya says and smirks mysteriously. “But I’m not sure it’s something you’d want to do.”

            “What? Which place?” Shizuo makes a clumsy grab at Izaya’s jacket, missing his aim and almost stumbling.

            Izaya laughs and Shizuo wants to punch him in the face. Punching Izaya in the face, however, is not a good tactic right now.

            “Well, I just happen to know that the teachers keep a secret stash in the teacher’s lounge,” Izaya says, watching Shizuo steady himself. “We could go get it.”

            “What, you mean breaking into the school?” Shizuo asks stupidly and lights a cigarette. “Ain’t that a bit extreme?”

            “Well, if you don’t have the nerve…”

            “Fuck you, I have the fucking nerve,” Shizuo growls at Izaya. “Lead the way, asshole.”

 

*

 

Shizuo feels a little bad over having left Shinra sleeping on the bench, but Izaya ensures him that Shinra is a big boy who can take care of himself. Shizuo isn’t so sure about that, but leaves Shinra sleeping nonetheless. Breaking into the school is surprisingly easy, but Shizuo isn’t sure if it really is that easy or if Izaya just is that good. The latter definitely wouldn’t surprise him.

            “Third cupboard on the left,” Izaya whispers after picking the lock to the teacher’s lounge. “In the corner.”

            “Fuck you, why do I have to go get it?” Shizuo hisses at him. “You’re the one who knows where it is.”

            “Someone has to stay here and keep watch, and you’re too-- well, loud,” Izaya says earnestly (something which Shizuo can’t remember ever having witnessed Izaya be before). “Go on. Promise I won’t split.”

            Shizuo glares at Izaya for a moment, then huffs and pushes the door open. The room is dark and quiet, and it doesn’t take him long to find the right cupboard, get the booze and get back to Izaya by the door.

            “Let’s get the fuck outta here,” he mutters as he pushes past Izaya. “This place gives me the creeps.”

            Not far from the school, there is a park with lousy security. They climb the fence and find a nice undisturbed place under a large weeping willow.

            “You know if I were a girl, I’d say you were trying to get into my pants, Shizu-chan,” Izaya grins.

            “Fuck you, I only brought you along ‘cause I couldn’t carry all the bottles myself,” Shizuo sneers. “And stop fucking calling me that.”

            “Alright,” Izaya says, but they both know he’s not going to.

            “Tell me again, why is it you want to kill me?” Izaya asks some time later after a moment to silence has passed between them. “As far as I know, I haven’t actually done anything to you, have I?”

            “Just ‘cause,” Shizuo mutters around his cigarette and glares at Izaya through the smoke. “You’re a sneaky fucking bastard, is what you are.”

            Shizuo is suddenly very aware of the fact that he is completely alone with Izaya in a park in the middle of the night where no one would be able to hear or see them. It’s the perfect place to kill someone, but for some reason, the idea doesn’t even enter Shizuo’s mind. What does enter his mind, however, is that Izaya has green eyes and thin lips. It’s definitely the alcohol speaking, but Shizuo thinks that Izaya is actually a pretty decent looking guy now that he’s had a chance to look at him up close.

            “Fucking freaky,” Shizuo murmurs to himself and lights another cigarette.

            “What is?”

            “You. You’re fucking freaky.”

            “Me?” Izaya laughs and shakes his head. “I’m not the one with the superhuman strength here.”

            “Fuck you, ain’t a super human,” Shizuo snarls. “Just a regular guy s’all.”

            “Right.” Izaya doesn’t sound convinced at all.

            They’re quiet for a while. Shizuo stares out over the lawn, listening to the sound of frogs in some pond somewhere nearby. He also listens to the sound of Izaya breathing next to him, in and out, in and out, in and out. He’s pretty sure he has never found anyone’s breathing sexy before. Shit, he must really be drunk.

            How they end up like this, Shizuo has no fucking clue. Izaya is straddling his hips, grinding his ass down against Shizuo’s crotch. Shizuo’s hands are buried in Izaya’s shirt, tugging at the fabric until it’s close to ripping. Their mouths are crushed together in a kiss that feels like it’s going to leave bruises.

            “Fuck you, fuck you,” Shizuo growls. He has no idea what is going on.

            “Yeah, fuck me,” Izaya moans against Shizuo’s lips like a whore. “C’mon, Shizu-chan.”

 

...


End file.
